


Metamorphosis (Перерождение)

by KarenDeidre



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenDeidre/pseuds/KarenDeidre
Summary: After Carol left. If there was a missed scene, then it should be like this.События после ухода Кэрол. Если бы была пропущенная сцена, то она должна была быть такой. :)
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Metamorphosis (Перерождение)

**Author's Note:**

> I know that reading fan fiction that is written in a foreign language is always difficult. Believe me, I read all my favorite works here through Google translate! And Russian is also one of the most complex languages in the world. So if you decided to start reading despite the perceived difficulties, you are already my hero!

_\- Я довел ее до этого решения, причиняя боль своей отчужденностью? И веду себя сейчас, словно испорченный ребенок? Ты, мать твою, серьезно что ли?_

Кэрол, словно завороженная, перебирала в памяти эти слова, практически лишенные для нее смысла, слабо реагируя на внешние раздражители. Сидела в ванне, до краев наполненной обжигающей водой, и чувствовала, как каждую клеточку ее существа пробирал озноб. Сводил судорогами мышцы, вырывая из груди сдавленное, хриплое дыхание. Растворяя его в мутной воде, перемешивая с кровавыми разводами. Раны на ее теле вскрылись, но Кэрол не замечала этого. И дрожала, дрожала, дрожала. 

_Голос Дэрила, хриплый и злой, бил по ушам, но она была не в силах перестать слушать..._

_\- Не хватать же мне было Кэрол как кусок мяса, во всеуслышание клеймя «это мое», словно мы животные. Какого хрена! Как ты не понимаешь, Морган?! Я просто хотел дать ей то, чего она была лишена большую часть жизни. И я дал ей выбор, понимаешь?! Грёбаный выбор! Потому что никто и никогда не позволял выбрать мне, и это было самым ценным, что я мог тогда предложить. Чтобы это был ее выбор, ее решение._

Дрожала от холода, что шел изнутри; от запоздалых сожалений, что разъедали разум. Или это были просто отзвуки позабытых чувств, задвинутых на задворки сознания, совести и человечности, что наконец-то вырвались из плена? Она не знала. 

Капли воды, что срывались с чугунного бортика и с оглушающим звуком разбивались о щербатый кафельный пол, словно подменяли собою слезы, что подобрались к горлу, но никак не могли вырваться наружу. После Лиззи ей стало сложно плакать, снимая груз очередного прожитого дня с души; стало сложно прямо смотреть на мир, а не опасливо озираться по сторонам, за каждым углом ожидая предательства. Уже тогда зародилось это пугающее чувство, словно взамен ее души засыпали осколки битого стекла. 

_\- Когда мы шли в Александрию, я просил ее лишь об одном – попробовать снова жить. Не выживать, не встречать оголенными штыками любую потенциальную, мнимую опасность. Просто жить! Но с каждым днем она лишь все больше отдалялась, погрязая в фальшивых улыбках и лжи. Отделяя этих несчастных от Семьи, не давая им не малейшего шанса. Не давая шанса себе!_

Мэгги не пережила той ночи и своей долгожданной беременности, она так никогда и не увидит своего малыша, а ее малыш никогда не увидит этот мир. И пусть только Гленн стал жертвой Нигана, той, что должна была уберечь от гибели остальную группу, но в ту ночь скончалась вся их семья. Погибла Мэгги, сломался Рик, выгорел изнутри малыш Карл. Переродился Дэрил. 

А она даже не знала, ее просто не было рядом. Все, что она любила, все, за что по настоящему стоило бороться, оказалось разрушено, раздавлено этим безжалостным новым миром и в этом, черт возьми, была и ее вина. Кэрол судорожно вздохнула, крепче обхватывая руками плечи, впиваясь ногтями в бледную кожу. Плечо отозвалось тупой болью от ранения, что едва начало затягиваться. Пусть так, пусть будет больнее и она почувствует хоть что-то. Пускай плотина наконец-то прорвется!

_\- Я был таким дураком. Тогда, по дороге из Грейди, мне казалось, что она поняла. Пусть мы почти и не говорили об этом. Но ведь это была моя Кэрол. Та, что всегда все понимала, которая должна была понять и в этот раз. И я просто позволил ей решить, хочет ли она быть со мной. Кем она вообще хочет быть дальше. И в результате она ушла...._

Кэрол попыталась перевести дыхание, но спазм сильнее свел горло и сдавленный вздох скатился с ее губ глухим утробным криком. Воем пойманного в капкан зверя, полным животной боли и страдания. Рваным всхлипом.

Скупые слезы, пробившие себе путь на свободу, текли по ее щекам, разъедая покрасневшие глаза, смешиваясь с водой, алой от крови, сочащейся из ее растревоженных ран. Словно замироточила бездушная статуя, являя бесполезное чудо верующим, словно подачку. 

Почему она сдалась, почему ушла именно тогда? Почему струсила, променяв шанс снова чувствовать себя живой, на одиночество и забвение? На путь более легкий. Почему, почему?! У Кэрол не было ответов и от этого становилось только тяжелее. 

Дверь в помещение приоткрылась, и хмурый охотник замер на пороге, растерянно сжимая в перемазанных грязью ладонях старое полотенце. Кэрол оказалась здесь. Сидела, уткнувшись лбом в колени, и тихо плакала. Впервые за все это время она была беззащитна без своей привычной маски спокойствия. И в первое мгновение Дэрил растерялся. Что делать? Уйти? Скрыться с глаз, пока она не заметила его присутствия, пока не поняла, что он стал свидетелем ее слабости. Ее освобождения от демонов. 

Ее перерождения.

Дэрил сделал крохотный шаг.

_Все эти дни, проведенные в Королевстве, он даже не смотрел на нее, старательно избегая любых возможностей взаимодействия. Не демонстративно, напоказ, так, чтобы Кэрол что-то почувствовала и догадалась. Нет, тихо и болезненно. Сторонясь, как сторонился всех в лагере Шейна в самые первые дни их знакомства. Избегал, как избегают того, кто причинил самую сильную боль, что ты только мог пережить._

_И.. вновь и вновь оказывался у нее на пути._

_И от той тишины, что непременно возникала в помещение, где сходились эти двое чужаков, посторонним наблюдателям хотелось сбежать как можно скорее. И потому она покорно ускользала, стараясь не бередить его раны, не заставлять вспоминать то, что Дэрил явно старался навсегда похоронить внутри себя. То, о чем она и не догадывалась, пока этот подслушанный разговор, навязанный ему Морганом, не выплеснул на нее словно ушат ледяной воды, горькую правду о произошедшем. О гибели семьи, а не его надуманном уходе, о том, чего она сама себя лишила._

Дверь на проржавевших петлях противно скрипнула за его спиной.

Раньше он именно так и поступил бы, сбежал, лелея собственные боль и разочарование. Но не сейчас, не после той ночи, когда их семья рассыпалась пеплом, и он узнал, что вновь потерял ее и, возможно, уже навсегда. Когда наконец-то решил, что дальше делать со своей жизнью. 

Кэрол не вздрогнула, не отстранилась, когда шершавые ладони скользнули по ее плечам, неловко утешая. Только всхлипнула еще надрывнее, утыкаясь лбом в его плечо. Дэрил не стал ничего говорить, слова никогда не нужны были им, чтобы понимать друг друга. Лишь бережно водил ладонями по ее плечам и спине, оставляя на белоснежной коже грязноватые разводы.

Она успокоилась далеко не сразу, лишь выплакав до дна все слезы, что так долго копились внутри. За Софию, за Мику, за Лиззи, за Сэма. За Мэгги, Гленна и их безымянного малыша. За всех тех, кого они оставили позади. Затихла, накрывая дрожащей рукой его ладонь, и ощущая легкий поцелуй в макушку. Вскинула на него взгляд пронзительно синих глаз, потемневших от боли. 

\- Я пойду с тобой, Дэрил. Пойду куда угодно. Только не прогоняй меня.

\- Я рядом.


End file.
